Untitled
by izziebella913
Summary: If certain events never happened that hinted Bella towards her discovery of what the Cullens are, would she ever find out? Would Edward ever be able to stay out of Bella’s life?


Fanfiction 1

Chapter 1

By IzzieBella913

If certain events never happened that hinted Bella towards her discovery of what the Cullens are, would she ever find out? Would Edward ever be able to stay out of Bella's life?

The screeching of the engine echoed through my ears for a third time as I forced my key into the ignition and twisted it forward. Each attempt was louder than the one before. I sat in the cab of my truck as I tried to plan the rest of the day.

I could call Charlie for a ride. Would the humiliation of a ride in the cruiser be worth it? I wouldn't want to interrupt him at work anyways.

I could call in sick. The weather is cold enough that if I stay out in this truck any longer I might just catch pneumonia. I suppose it is better that my truck wouldn't start. The roads must be impossible to drive on.

The longer I sat in the cab of my truck the more I realized that I was just putting off the trip to school. Turning myself back around in the seat I grabbed the key from the cluttered cup holder, forced it back into the ignition and twisted it. The roar of the engine startled me and I jumped a bit in my seat. Pulling the truck out onto the street was the most difficult part of the ride. The chains on the tires helped keep the truck from sliding, and the streets were pretty well plowed.

The clock on the dashboard glared green. I had taken longer than I thought this morning; my first period class had already been going on for five minutes. The main road was unusually busy for the early morning, especially with this weather. I still had about a quarter of a mile to go until I reached the school when I realized where the source of the traffic was.

The glaring lights of the ambulance were in plain sight from where my truck stood and another set of sirens were sounding in the distance behind me, as I drew closer to the school the all too familiar cruiser pulled up beside the ambulances. I could barely make out the expression of relief that crossed Charlie's face when he turned in my direction and caught sight of the truck.

After about three minutes the ambulances started heading out of the parking lot. The traffic began to lighten up and I pulled the truck into the school parking lot.

All of the students were starting to disperse from their clutter in the center of the lot. It wasn't until half of the students had cleared and I was parked and outside that I realized what the commotion was about. Near my usual parking space, a large, blue van was juxtaposed to a small black car.

The sudden cold hands on my shoulder shocked me even more than the sight of the crash. I turned around abruptly surprised at the face that I saw behind me.

"Charlie?"

"You okay kid?"

"Of course I am. What happened?" I searched his face for any sign that something truly horrible happened.

"Tyler Crowley lost control of his van on the ice. He skidded through the parking lot until the run in with the other car." His face showed no sign of true worry anymore.

"Was anyone hurt?"

"Tyler is a bit banged up, but nothing too bad, and luckily the driver of the other car was already heading to class when it happened; I think the car is the one with the most damage.

I hadn't realized it until I turned around towards the lot again that half of the cars were gone again/ "Where did everyone go?"

"To the hospital probably, to see Tyler."

"Oh," I looked back at my truck. It had been enough work trying to start it up once and drive all the way to school; I didn't really want to push my luck trying to get to the hospital.

Charlie must have read my expression. "You can get a ride with me if you like, I figure I'll head over just to be sure everything is alright."

It took me a second to consider the ride with Charlie in the cruiser, but I did want to see Tyler and make sure that everything is okay, and a majority of my classmates had already left. We headed over to the cruiser while passing groups of students getting into their cars.

The waiting room at the hospital was crowded with students. They wouldn't let us into where they were treating Tyler so we all just had to sit and wait. The wait didn't take as long as I was expecting. After a short while the hospital doors swung open.

I couldn't help but let a slight gasp of wind escape my lips as the doors opened. Tyler wasn't beat up too badly, but I didn't notice this until moments later. Accompanying Tyler was possibly the most handsome man I have ever seen. I could hear Charlie's faint laugh behind me.

As the doctor tried to assure us all that Tyler was going to be fine I couldn't help but keep my eyes on him. His hair was a soft, gentle blonde with matching facial features; I couldn't imagine how someone so young looking could possibly be a doctor.

"Doctor Carlisle Cullen," Angela's voice was soft in my ear. I looked around finally just to notice that I was not the only one staring. The waiting room had gone miraculously quiet as all the eyes were turned towards the doctor and Tyler.

"Cullen? Like the Cullens from school?"

"That's them. Their entire family is picture perfect."

"Lucky them."

Eventually the emergency room cleared out and we all headed back to school. The hospital doors opened and we all filed out after Tyler. The dark clouds seemed to add to the overall mood of the day. I was just stepping out into the snow when I saw him. The deep eyes caught my focus and I found myself unable to turn away. A chill rushed up my spine as I stood there suddenly unaware of my surroundings. I froze until he turned away, but even with his back to me I was unable to move. I wasn't sure if it was the secret behind his eyes or the feeling of caution that had such an affect on me, but there was something strange about Edward Cullen that I just could not shake.


End file.
